


Nail Polish

by yananans



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Yeosang liked painting nails, Yunsang for the win, also theyre cute, its not really mentioned ig but theyre dating, its not the best but its something :)), short fic, soft & cute boyfriends, theyre super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yananans/pseuds/yananans
Summary: Yunho absolutely hated the feeling of nail polish on his fingernails but would do anything to make his boyfriend happy.or Yeosang has been trying to get Yunho to let him paint his nails and he finally succeeds !!!
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry its not the best, i didnt proof read it so if theres any mistakes please let me know, also we almost got 1,000 words !!!

“Yunho, Yunho, please? Just this once, I promise.” Yeosang looked up at the taller with puppy eyes. “Please Yunho?” Yeosang begged him.

Yunho’s eyes shifted around the room, he hesitated for a second before nodding. “Fine, but just this once.” He mumbled.

The older smiled softly as he saw Yeosang’s eyes light up in front of him. He frowned a little when he realized what he would have to be doing. If he was being honest, Yunho wasn’t very excited for what was about to come next.

Yeosang had been begging him for days to let him paint his nails, every time the two were alone together he would bring out his adorable ass puppy eyes and plead Yunho. The latter always refused but would always feel a pang of guilt afterward. Seeing a sad Yeosang was something he did not like seeing very much.

Yunho had only agreed because he was tired of Yeosang asking him, and although he loved seeing his puppy eyes, he hated seeing the sad face that appeared after he denied the request.

Yeosang very excitedly led the older to his room and closed the door behind them. “Sit on the ground while I get my things.” He instructed as he walked over to the closet.

The older frowned softly once he saw the many bottles of nail polish that he had in his closet. There were many colors. Yeosang loved to paint nails. And he was great at it too. He was able to do little designs and cute things with his and others’ nails. Yeosang always had his nails painted if they weren’t promoting anything and would always offer to paint any other members' nails. Usually, Hongjoong was the one that got his nails painted by Yeosang but, every member had gotten their nails done by the boy at least once. Every member but Yunho.

Unfortunately, it was Yunho’s turn to suffer. It’s not like he thought Yeosang was bad at painting nails or anything, because, if Yunho was being honest, he would say that Yeosang paints nails beautifully. It’s just that, Yunho hated (and I mean absolutely hated) having nail polish on his nails. It felt mildly uncomfortable and every time he had it on, he wanted to peel it off right away. That’s the main (and only) reason why he didn’t let Yeosang paint his nails. He didn’t want the younger’s hard work and patience to be wasted (although he was sure Yeosang would enjoy redoing it any time.)

“Yunho, I’m gonna do sunflowers for you, it’ll take a while though, is that okay?” Yeosang said as he picked out his materials.

The mentioned looked up at him. “Uh, yeah, that’s fine,” Yunho said awkwardly.

The younger turned back to look at him. “Are you sure you want to do this? I know I’ve been kinda persistent about it, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Yeosang Trailed off near the end of his sentence, a sudden feeling of guilt hitting him. His eyes slowly shifted around the room.

“No, no, Yeosangie, it’s fine. I just don’t really enjoy having nail polish on. It’s okay though, I think you’ll do a beautiful job.” Yunho quickly commented.

Yeosang stared into Yunho’s eyes for a second before looking away, his face becoming red with blush. “Fine.” He mumbled as he turned back to picking out his materials.

“Are you sure?” Yeosang asked once again as he sat in front of the boy. 

“Yes, Sangie, it’s fine.” Yunho held out his hands and waited for Yeosang to begin working.

Yeosang sighed and began his work.

“Does that look okay?” Yeosang looked up at Yunho and waited for a reaction.

Yunho looked down at his nails and smiled softly. They were white with little sunflowers on most of them. “They’re adorable, just like you, Yeosangie.”

The mentioned smiled brightly as a light pink hue rose onto his cheeks. “Thank you. You don’t have to keep them on for very long, you can take them off later today or maybe even tomorrow if you’d like.”

“No, no, I think I’ll keep them for a while.” Yunho smiled as he looked at them closely.

Yeosang looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t, instead, he got up and started putting his things away. “They won’t take long to dry, just keep them under the fan and they’ll be dried in a couple minutes.”

Yunho nodded and stuck his hand underneath the fan.

A week had gone by and Yunho grew a bit irritated with the nails. They were cute and he loved them and all it's just that the nail polish had started to become unbearable. He couldn’t stand not picking at it and peeling it off. But, he didn’t want to take the nail polish off just yet, Yeosang had worked very hard to paint his nails and he didn’t wanna ruin his boy’s work. The members had also complemented them many times and if he had to admit, Yunho enjoyed being complimented for his nails.

“You know you can take them off now,” Yeosang said to him one day.

The two were home alone and cuddled up in Yunho’s bed, a random K-drama playing on his laptop.

“I quite like them, so I would like to keep them on, thank you very much,” Yunho replied, not averting his gaze from the laptop.

“Really? ‘Cause it looks like they kinda bother you sometimes.” Yeosang turned to look at the older.

“Eh, kinda.” Yunho pouted and turned to look at him.

Yeosang leaned forward and places a small kiss on his pout. “Are you sure you want to keep them on?”

Yunho nodded and placed a kiss on Yeosang’s lips. “Yes, I’m sure, I’ll keep them on for as long as they last.”

“Okay, suit yourself.” Yeosang turned back to the laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! sorry its not the best but please give me more suggestions !! also follow me on twitter @/kinovatiions


End file.
